Fairy Tail Fairy Tale
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Disney Princess? How about...Fairy Tail Princess? JerZa,RoWen,LyVia,NaLi and Graylu! Let me know what you think! sorry bad summary! Chapter 3! The Rain Woman and The Ice beast! LyVia!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tale Fairy Tail

.

.

.

.

.

.

Not Own Fairy Tail!

English is my second language

.

.

.

.

.

.

JerZa:The Mermaid Tail Tale

RoWen:The Forest princess tail tale

LyVia:The beauty and the beast tale tail

NaLi:The apple and the dragon tale tail

GrayLu:Midnight princess and her prine tale tail

.

.

.

.

Ch 1 the mermaid tail tale

Sunday morning is coming,Jellal fernandes the most famous artist on Fiore,Crocus are going to Magnolia beach,he decided for have a relax.

RIIINNGGGG RIIIIINGGGGG

Jellal phone rang.

Jellal:who's it is?  
Phone:Hey bro! This is me! Gray!

Jellal:Oh! Gray! How long we haven't meet!

Gray:yea,where are you right now?  
Jella:Magnolia beach

Gray:Funtastic! I'm there too! I was on Ice Cream bar with Natsu and Lyon Course

Jellal:How Funny! Are you have a girl yet?  
Gray:I have fiance,Lucy Heartfilia,you know?

Jellal:Really!? She's the most beautiful drawer's and painter's! And she's singer too?

Gray:Yep! She and me are stop have duet sing, we want to spend time together!

Jellal:How sweetie! Are Lyon and Natsu have?

Gray:yea! The most top model,Lisanna strauss are Natsu's fiancee and most top swimmer's Juvia lockser are Lyon's fiancee

Jellal:Cool I wish I have one

Gray:Hheheh..Okay Jellal! See ya! My Fiancee call me!

Jellal:Bye!

Jellal end his contact with his best friend,Gray,in past they're best friend,and it was end when Gray going to America,Natsu are move to Chinense,and Lyon was move to Larvine,Jellal shook his head,he had a crush with a scarlet haired girl's.

**Flashback:**

**The end of soccer club training for the grand final with Sabertooth academy, Jellal hope he could beat Sting eucliffe,the most cocky boy on sabertooth academy.**

**When jellal thinking he was collide with a scarlet-haired woman "eh! Sorry ma'am!"he say "I-It's ok"Jellal feel his heart skip-beat as he looked the beauty,her scarlet hair,her eye with glasses,curvy body "um,May I know your name?" "HEY! YOU! SCARLET! HURRY UP!"say Aquarius, "Ah! Ok aquarius! See ya!"she waved her hand and go.**

**End Of Flasback.**

Jellal sighed.

JELLAL P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked to the sea,I open my clothes and start swim, "JELLAL!"say someone,I looked up saw a raven haired boy, age round 20,beside him was a blonde girl with a summer hat,the raven haired boy's mas hug the girl's shoulder and waist "Gray! Great see you here!" "and? You not glad see us?"say a salmon haired man and the silver haired man.

I looking up "Yo Gray! Natsu! Lyon!"say Jellal "Whom he Gray?"ask the blonde woman "My childhood friend! Jellal fernandes"say Gray "Oh! A pleasure to met you! I am Lucy!"say the blonde "Me too,I'm Jellal."I said.

SPLASH!

I saw a tail "Mermaid?"I say "M-Mermaid?"ask Gray "Yea! I saw a green-leaf cloured tail! And big!" I said.

I look a shade in a pool's rock's "Who's there?"I ask "D-Don't get near! I'm afraid!"say the voice "I promise! I won't hurt you!"

ERZA P.O.V.

As I look fernandes walk towards me I very afraid,actually in Past I was human,but it chage when I met Bacchus.

**Flashback:**

**I got up on my table,saw Bacchus "Erza,c'mon! Why can't you accept me for being your boyfriend! I'm perfect! Handsome,Cool,rich"Bacchus has confess to me,but I don't accept is cause I know, Bacchus has girlfriend, Cana Alberonaa.**

**"WHY CAN YOU ACCEPT I REJECT YOU!? YOU BASTARD!" I said my emotional as he confess 23 time "That your decided scarlet! Minerva!"say Bacchus,OH NO! Minerva is the famous mage! In this world magic are allowed,I use Titania but...Minerva?!**

**"What Can I do for you?"say Minerva "chage this girl to mermaid!"say Bacchus "NO!"**

**To late...**

**End Of Flashback**

I was a mermaid now "SCARLET'S!?"say Fernandes,I couldn't believe he remember me!? "Y-Yes It's me..." "Are you.. a mermaid!?"he was shock "Y-Yes,Minerva was chage me! UGH! I HATE THAT GIRLS!"I yell "Calm down!"

I couldn't believe...how can I cry infront of him? "don't Cry I will bring you to the edge!"he said,I blush hard and shook my head, "I can swim by myself"I said.

He bring me to his Friend.

NORMAL P.O.V.

"So,that what happen"say Gray, "The Chage mermaid's spell only could break with the first love kiss"say Lucy "FIRST LOVE KISS!?"Erza jolted "Yeah,"say Lucy "Only that"say Lucy again "whom your first love?"Erza couldn't say it "Say ah"Lisanna say "Why?"say Erza

"Ah" "ah?"

GULP!

"I-I..." "My first love is Jellal"  
..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Froze.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

"Ehhh!?"They was really shocked,Jellal even froze "Okay! We're decided! Kiss her Jellal!"say Juvvia

GULP.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ehen Erza didn't have any time for answer,she feel Jellal lips on her.

A light came for both,Lucy hugging Gray,

_The spell already broke_

Erza Look at her feet "im Human!"Erza happily "Thank you Jellal!" Erza kiss him once again "Uhm,New couple are here"say Lyon smirked "Oh Lyon! Shut Up!" "Sooo...? are we're double Honeymoon?"ask Juvia "Realluy okayyyy!"say Lisanna and Lucy.

"I don't know that you love me too..."said Erza "me too."

.

.

.

.

END OF LITTLE MERMAID VER SAKURASHADOWSFC

Soooo how it was? Sorry I'm Indonesian,not very good at english! Next chapter would be Romeo X Wendy,Aurora's story! It will chage! hehehe!

Okay RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 RoWen Forest Princess

SakuraSFC-Hey there! I'm back

Romeo-Why you make Wendy in Aurora's stories?

SakuraSFC-Just...

.

.

.

Think better?

Romeo-*spechless

Not Own Fairy Tail!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Prince Romeo!"Call his maid,carpico "What?" "Your brother are looking for you!"say Taurus "Okay! Just wait a minutee!"say 's the younger boy of Crocus Kingdom,he has two brother,Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel.

Romeo was fourteen years old,his brother was about 19 "What make you slow little brother?"ask Gray "Sorry Gray-niichan,I got to dress up,by the way what happen?"ask Romeo "We're going to Sky Kingdom,they invite us for wendy's birthday"say Gray cooly "Wendy? Who the hell?"ask Romeo "OMG! You didn't know Wendy Marvell!? She's the youngest of the Sky Kingdom! She has two sisters! Her age is 13 now" "ooo...I have heard about Sky Kigdom,but I never knew the kingdom's child"say Romeo.

Gray let out a sigh "so,we're going or not?"ask Gray "Of course! You moron!"say Natsu "Whatever,just say to Igneel and Macao we're already go okay Carpico?Taurus?"Ask Gray,Gray fullbuster is the most popular boy's on the girl's,Gray has NEVER interested to them,Gray has a stalker named Juvia Lockser,the princess of the Water Kingdom.

~At Sky Kingdom~

"Lisa-nee where is Lucy-nee?"ask the blunette, Lisanna,her older sister look at her,smiling "In the ground! With Plue and Carla,"say Lisanna,Wendy nodded and walk to the Kingdom's ground,the most large ground,Wendy like playing there,is beautiful garden,a much of flower are there,and has a bonzai,sakura tree,ume (plum),nanohana (rape blossom),tulip,tsutsuji (azalea),shibazakura (moss pink),aisurandoo popii (Iceland Poppy),murasaki hanana (orychophragmus),rose,Akasia,alium and many more! Heartfilia's Marvel's Strauss's family was rich,Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia already die.

In the ground was are pool's the LARGE pool's,this time,in Wendy's 13 birthday,they invited all friend except Juvia Lockser,she's dark mage,stalker of Gray Fullbuster,has a big mouth,coquettish,even though Juvia was beautiful with her blue hair and the dark eyes.

"Lucy-nee!"say Wendy "ahhh! Wendy! What happen?"ask Lucy as she bring plue and carla in her hand "when the party's strat?" "Ehm...at... 05.00"

TING TONG!

"ah! First guest! Coming!"say Lucy ran "Take care of plue and carla"say Lucy to Wendy before she leave Wendy.

CLICK

"Eh? A-Are we too early? Or too late?"ask the raven haired man "Oh! Noo...! Noo.! It's okay! What the name of your kingdom's?"ask Lucy "Crocus Kingdom"say Gray "Oh! The Prince of Crocus Kingdom! Come in!"say Lucy.

Gray,Romeo and Natsu take a seat "What do you want to drink?"ask Lucy "ehm...are that okay?"ask Romeo "It's okay! While we wait the party!"say Lucy "I will like if you have Hot Green Tea"say Natsu "I will take the sweet ice tea if you not mind"say Gray "I will... A earl grey tea!"say Romeo "Okay! Wait for a sec"Lucy going to kitchen.

~A FEW MINUTES LATER~  
"sorry for take a long time!"say Lucy "Not to long!"say Natsu grinned "I will call my two sister!"say Lucy "Wendy! Lisanna! We have the guest from Crocus Kingdom!"say Lucy,suddenly Lisanna and Wendy come "Wah! The prince of the crocus kingdom! Look Carla! Plue!"say Wendy "Ah,You still take care of Plue and Carla? Nice girl!"say Lisanna pinched Wendy cheek's.

Lucy,Lisanna and Wendy take a seat "Okay can you...Introduce your name?"ask Lisanna "My Name Is Natsu Dragneel! I'm 19 years old!"say Natsu, "I'm Romeo Conbolt! I'm 14 years old!" "I'm Gray Fullbuster,a pleasure met you,I'm at the same age at Natsu"say Gray,Three sister are nodded "so? Are you will introduce yourself?"ask Natsu.  
"I'm Lisanna Strauss! 18 years old!" "I'm Wendy Marvell 13 years old!" "I'm Lucy Heartfilia,glad to see you! I'm same with Lisanna!"say Lucy "Ah! So you're Wendy!" say Natsu happily "nice to met you Natsu-san! Romeo-kun! Gray-san!"say Wendy bow.

"Nice to met you two Wendy!"say Natsu and Romeo,Gray just gave a smile. Lucy silent a bit "S-Such a mess..."Lucy mumbled "Lucy you okay?"ask Lisanna worried "We're making mess! Not invited Juvia! She might do something to Wendy!"say Lucy "don't worry! All be okay!"say Lisanna positive thinking even her heart was worried.

GRAY P.O.V.

Lucy was such a beautiful blonde girl,she has an pair of hazel eyes,curvy body and her blonde hair. Lisanna was also beautiful,blue emerland eyes,curvy body a little smaller than Lucy and her silver-hair. Wendy was such a cute little girl, hazel eyes,petite cute body and dark-blue hair,once I though Lucy was the beautiful of them! Seriously!? Why I must to be Honest!?

END GRAY P.O.V.

"You want...do something? Like...um.. Onee chan! Could we brought them to living room? Or our room?"ask Wendy,all of the boy gasp "Sure! You can have anything on your birthday"say Lucy,Lisanna nodded "B-But we..."Natsu was cut of Wendy "P-Please onii-san? Judt for once?"ask Wendy.

Suddenly,Lucy whispering "Just for once? Wendy hasn't have any friend,so she very excited when you come"say Lucy,the three boy's very guilty "O-Ok just for once"say Gray "Yeyy! Thank youuu!"say Wendy,she hugged Natsu "Okay...so..."

~Skip Time Sky Kingdom's Ground~

"They look have fun"say Lucy to Gray "yea" "Why not you join?"ask Lucy "ah...I'm...not sure if I playing kid's game" "I'm to tired"say Lucy "Such an easy tired person?"ask Gray "yea."

05.00 P.M.

The guest has come there was Chelia and Sherry from 'Lovely' castle,Lyon and Ultear from Ice kingdom,Sting and Rogue From White Shadow Kingdom and manymore and then….

BRAGH!

"LUCY! LISANNA! AND YOU STUPID LITTLE PRINCESS WENDY! WHY THE HELL I AM NOT INVITED!?"ask the mad Juvia "EVEN GRAY-SAMA IS HERE!? ARE YOU LUCY! SCARED I STEAL GRAY!?"ask Juvia,Lucy gasped "I-I know it's gonna happen…"Lucy murmured "Hold On you-Princess Stalker! What do you mean of part 'I Will steal Gray'"ask Gray "HEh! Isn't that was obvious Lucy like you!?"ask JUvia.

Lisanna hug her sister "enough Juvia! Don't embrass Lucy more!"say Lisanna "who's care?! Come on Hiliraux!" (A/N:Hiliraux is a mage OC's) "What Can I do For you ma'am?" "murder Wendy Marvell" "NO!" "Raouxu cioulus Reuxa! When Wendy's age were 15 she will die"say Hiliraux "Nooo!"say Lucy. Juvia and Hiliraux leave the party were Wendy was faint in Lucy's lap "It's my fault!"say Lucy "Not Worried! Wendy will not die,but…she will sleeping 5 years! And Wake Up when prince kiss her!"say the good mage,Mavis "Mavis! Thanks!"say Lisanna.

ROMEO P.O.V.

~Skip 5 years later~

I looked up to see my brother has got married,Gray-nii was with Lucy-nee and Natsu-nii with Lisanna-nee Oh! Wendy! I hope I can marry with you,the truth is,Lisanna and Wendy not real sister of Lucy,my age now 19,and my brother 24,I smirking at Gray-nii "Heh! Who say's Lucy-nee couldn't married with you?"ask me,Gray-nii face turned red "romeo!"he yelled at me and I cuckled.

I go to Wendy infirmary Room's "Wendy"I murmured,she still not wake up my face began closer to she and….

CHU..

I gasp and step away d-did I just kissing Wendy?! And Then a glowing light from Wendy.

SHE OPEN HER EYES!

"W-Wendy?"I ask "R-Romeo-kun! What just happen!?" "Y-You're cursed by Juvia and Hiliraux,for five years you're sleep… a-and I decided to kiss you and….. You wake up…does that mean…you love me?"ask me.

WENDY P.O.V.

My Face heated up "Y-Yes Ro-Romeo-kun I-I like- no I mean I love you"I confess,Romeo gave me a warm smile "I love you too"say Romeo and embrace me.

~skip time~

"really? We're dating now!?"Wendy asked,Romeo chuckled "yes my dear Wendy! We're date now"say Romeo "um…..Where Lucy-nee and Lisa-nee"Wendy asking Romeo "Ahaha! I forgot to tell you! Your sister and My brother are just married this the story:"

**FlashbacK (3 years ago):**

**After Wendy sleeping,Lucy and Lisanna despressed,but then,they're dating Gray and Natsu.**

**They happily dating together**

**~Skip Time 1 week ago~**

**Gray was ask Lucy for night date on romantic restaurant,then after eating "L-Lucy it's something I w-want to tell you"say Gray "what it is?" "W-Would you m-marry me?"Gray asked,Lucy was very surprised but…then she hugged her boyfriend-no! her fiancé "I love you so much Gray!"Lucy say "Me Too"**

**In another,Natsu was already proposed Lisanna on his home :3**

**End of flashback.**

Wendy shocked at his story "really! Wow! I never though that Lu-nee will end up with Gray-nii!"say wendy "What make you said that?"ask Romeo "Nothing! Let's go out! I'm very excited to met them!"Wendy said "Okay My Little Cat! Calm down"

~In Park~

Gray,Lucy,Lisanna and Natsu pick some-a hours for new couple- they going picknik "Hey minna!"Romeo waved his hand "romeo-W-WENDY!?"Lucy very surprised "Lu-nee! Lisa-nee!"Wendy hugged them tightly "Oh MY! Wendy! I didn't know you wake up!"say Lisanna "Romeo waking up me…" "With his kiss"say Wendy.

END OF ROWEN STORY BY SAKURASHADOWSFC

.

.

.

.

Not One of review maybe delete this story will be great -_-"

Tell me! Pleaseeee! What do you think

.

.

Singature  
SakuraShadowSFC


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail Tale chapter three

.

.

.

.

SakuraSFC-Hey there! I'm come back!

Lyon-Why The Hell you're so,...late?

SakuraSFC-Sorry! It's many homework,and I was..playing with my friend! And then... I continued the stories of WHAT!

Juvia-are that why Sakura-san?

SakuraSFC-Yea... So are we gonna start the story?

Natsu-Of Course and WTF you make me Sherry's brother?!

SakuraSFC-pink hair? I think...

Juvia-Very Well Natsu-kun,WHY THE HELL NATSU AND JUVIA!?

SakuraSFC-It's not JuTsu it was LyVia

Gray-pfft...and... Natsu steal Juvia,and then Lyon heroic's action save Juvia?

SakuraSFC-Whooo WRONG!

Lucy-Don't be sad... You will look the story Gray

Gray-You Think I'm a baby Luce?

Lucy-I think,...?

Gray-You're so meany

SakuraSFC-ENOUGH! TO YOUR PLACE!

All (minus SakuraSFC)-AYEEE!

Disclaimer:I wish I could.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning:OOC's.

The Ice Beast and the rain girl

.

.

.

LYON P.O.V.

It was a heavy-rainy days on my castle,after all,the cloud are very gloomy and grey,the raindrops was getting more,the thunder was light and very noisy,oh God,why I have to live?! My name is Lyon Vastia,I'm a 'beast' now,seriously,I mean, I'm not a beast in past.

Knock Knock!

The door was knocked by someone "A people? I though they wouldn't coming here"I say to myself, I opened the door,infront of the door was a beautiful girl with wavy-blue hair,she has a dark-blue eyes,she wearing a hat,france hat I think,and the long-blue gown,she wear a pair of boot's.

"M-May I-I com-come in?"she asked as shivers,the weather are very cold,I nodded and the girl was cheering thankful "Thank you! I never expect,someone will good with me... you must be the beast who Sherry-chan and Natsu-kun telling"say the woman,I nodded, or my tea pot (The beauty and the beast has a magic tea-pot and thing can walk and talk) say too Crullie,her daughter too serve the woman,Crullie was tea-cup.

pour the tea on Crullie,the first time the woman ara surprised,but then she thank and Crullie "So...what is your name?" I ask as the woman drink her tea "My name is Juvia lockser,I'm the rain-woman"she say "Rain woman?"I confuse "Heh,Sherry gave me the weird short-name,rain-woman"say Juvia as she drink much of her tea "So...Who's your name?"ask Juvia "Oh! My bad,I'm Lyon Vastia"I say "Lyon...cool name! Why you turned to a beast?" "Heh,same as you the crazy brother-sister Natsu and Sherry" I say annoyed.

Juvia chuckled "Sherry-chan was very like you,but you don't loves her back right? Same as me,Natsu-kun was love-sick with me"say Juvia.

I nodded "How can you call the rain-woman?"I ask to her "You want to hear it? Listen..."

**Flashback (juvia p.o.v.):**

**My class was 2-3 in the middle school! Yay! I'm one-class with Lucy heartfilia, WAIT! Something wrong! I AM ONE CLASS WITH NATSU-KUN AND SHERRY-CHAN!?**

**I cursed myself for being so excited in new class... "Juvia-chan!"say someone,I look to a beautiful-blonde girl,Lucy "Lucy-chan! I'm one-class with you~!"I said happingly "Really! B-But... We're one-class with...Natsu and Sherry...Oh my bad..."say Lucy with eyes widened.**

**Lucy Heartfilia was beautiful-blonde girl with her hazel eyes and curvy body,I am already have friendship with her when I was go here,she was the first be my friend.**

**I and Lucy take a seat togheter "Hey,Juvia,wanna go out with me on sunday?"ask Natsu "No,Natsu-kun sorry,but I already hang-out with Lucy and Levy" Sherry, the sister of the damn-idiot Natsu Dragneel say to me "Hey! You Rain-woman! Don't make my brother despressed again!" I look at Sherry "why? I'm not your brother girlfriend! So it's okay when I go out!"I say "THAT'S IT!" I kicked out of the school- Oh...I made a wrong choices, Minerva- Natsu and Sherry's evil mother.**

**End Of Flashback**

Normal POV

"Your turn Lyon"say Juvia to Lyon "me? Ok"

**Flashback (lyon PoV)**

**Sunday morning,I and my other brother already packing-going to Magnolia,in this highschool years "Ice-Head! Hurry up! Mom will be so angry!" I turn back,seeing my damn-stupid brother,Gray fullbuster "shut up! I'm not Ice-Head,my brain was not hard,you're the one Ice-Head!"I said "Oh! You ask for-" "SHUT UP YOU TWO! Will you stop fighting!? Mom will came back on twenty-two minute!"say Ultear,my older sister "sis,you know,GRAY WHO START IT!"I said "WHO!? You're ask for it baka!"say Gray.**

**As I and Gray argument,Raven and Nachan,our younger brother-sister, was argument too "YOU! Start it first!" "NO!" "ARGGH! Girl's are so noisy!" Raven said, I look to Nachan oh... I see how Nachan want to punch Raven to the end of world "SHU UP YOU LITTLE FULLBUSTER! COME IN!"say our step-mother, but real mother of Ultear.**

**~Skip Time One Week~  
I already school at Fairy High,I'm in 2-3 Class,Gray was in7-1,Raven and Nachan in 6-2 (They still elementary school) and Ultear was 11-3, I go to 2-1 class,and I see Gray...BLUSHING!? How could Fullbuster blushing? In his hand,was a piece of blue-papers, Sting and Rogue chuckled at Gray,I walk over my step-brother "Hey,What happen bro?" I ask "I bet this is over a girl~~"I say "Oh! Gray-nii interest of girl?"ask Raven, I,Rogue and Sting sweatdropped "Of course Gray-nii interest in girl moron,he's normal, heh! I bet Lucy-nee if I right!"Nachan said "nachannn!"Gray yelling "So it's Lucy~~" say Lisanna with teasing sound.**

"**What?"ask someone, oh it's Lucy~~ "You ask Gray on date?"ask Loki annoyed in fact Lucy ask Gray out "Yes I am,but it isn't a date...well you see... I...must find someone too bookstore, since Levy-chan was sick,I ask Gray for it,why it was not anyone but Gray... I think... it's better with Gray-not with Natsu,Loki,Hibiki,Ren or Eve who always tease,not Sting and Rogue who already has a girlfriend,not with... Lyon cause' I know he will hang-out with Sting and other's boy minus Natsu,not with Lisanna who must help Mirajane and Elfman not will Raven or Nachan,they still kids and not with Ultear,she will go on the with Siegrain not with my sister,Wendy and my brother,Jellal,Wendy will play-with Chelia,Romeo,Nachan,Raven,Aira,Mao and Takumi,and Roaka, not with Jellal-nii cause he will go out- with Erza"say Lucy explained.**

**I nodded "You like Gray don't you?"ask Rogue "huh? Of course I like him! He's my friend!"say Lucy "no,no I mean 'love'"say Rogue again,this time,Lucy blushing "about that... umm...no..?"Lucy suttering.**

"**THERE'S! LUCY LOOOVVEEE GRAYYYY!"Say Cana,this girl was crazy, she drink A LOT of beer,Gray blushing like Erza's hair,same as Lucy.**

**At that time,Sherry ask me out,I reply no and she mad..turn me to a beast!**

**END**

After that,Lyon gave Juvia's her room and then,let chage Juvia.

After a few minutes,Lyon,Juvia, , . , ,and many more serve Juvia and Lyon a food.

In the next morning Juvia was very happy,in Lyon's garden is many of white roses "White Rose!" she yell "You like it...?"ask Lyon "Yeah! Very much so!"say Juvia "oh,I didn't know it..."say Lyon "in past,my father,was going on work,I was has a step-sister named Laki,she's bad,I know,infront of my father Laki was very nice girl,but then,Father going on work,she want a jewerly,and I just want a White Rose,after that,Laki throw me out house,a few days,I heard a news,My father was dead,Uncle Makarov told me that,he and my father was in the same works,so,I decided leave house.." Juvia say,suprisingly,Lyon hug Juvia tight "I understand..."he says,Juvia nodded "Where's your brother sister?"ask Juvia break the hug.

Lyon sigh "Nachan and Raven with they friend,Takumi,Aira,Wendy and Chelia schoolarships in America,and then Ultear and Siegrain has they own family,Gray was yeah...after he confess to Lucy,they engaged,and have a honeymoon,my step-mother dead already"say Lyon "oh..."

~Night~

In the night,Juvia was in the balcony,and then "KYAAAAA!"she screamed,someone was brought her "NOT SO FAST DRAGNEEL!"say a sound...it was a male with raven hair "Heh! Gray! You are never win her! You're already steal my Lucy!"say Natsu "AND I DON'T ALLOW YOU STEAL LYON'S GIRL!"say Gray "Juvia!"say someone "LUCY!"Juvia scream and hug Lucy "When did you..." "Sorry Dragneel,no BOYS allowed nearing my sister"say Mystogan who came "Mysto-nii!" Juvia screamed.

"Go fight him if you love Juvvia!"say Gray to Lyon,who came after heard Juvia's yell "Shut up you ice-bastard!"Say Natsu "SAME AS YOU Ash-BRAIN!"say Lyon fight Natsu...

"SORRY LYON-SAMA!"say Someone...Sherry! She heald a gun "Sherry!"say Lucy "DON'T!"say Gray

DOORRR!

Lyon was shoot by Sherry's gun "Lyon!"Juvia place Lyon head on her lap "J-Juvia... Run...S-Sherry W-Will shoot you..." "NO! Lyon! Don't dare you die! Infront of me!"say Juvia "I Love you Lyon..."Juvia cry,her tears was down "I-...I l-love y-you t-too J-Juvi...a..."Lyon last word.

Juvia cry loudly and she kiss Lyon on the lips "I don't care if I must married with a beast...come to me...Lyon..."say Juvia.

A shine come from Juvia and Lyon "yoohoo! Lyon will turn back!"say Lucy,Gray nod.

After the shine gone, a male with spiky-white hair stand infront of Juvia,a smile on his lips, "W-Who are you!?"ask Juvia "It's my real self,I'm Lyon"say Lyon,Juvia couldn't hold her tears of joy,Juvia pushed Lyon to the grass "Lyon! I love you!" "I love you more"say Lyon,and then...They share a sweet kiss.

"Ahem,So for now,you're dating?"ask a familiar voice "ERZA?!" "Ehem...You must have a big party"say Cana "WHY They here!?" "I invite them!" "NACHAN!? RAVEN!?"they laugh togheter,Lyon and Juvia silent...and then laugh too "Happy Ending huh?"ask Lyon "yes"say Juvia

The End

.

.

.

END!

Of Course not on chapter three! There's two pairings again! NaLi and GrayLu!

Tell me what you think thanks to: natpereira who follow and fav thid story and thanks too for jade mage follow this story! See U in chapter four!


End file.
